Half Blood
by Lyla Angelica
Summary: "Kau berbeda Kyungsoo, dalam tubuhmu mengalir darah yang terkutuk." "A-apa...?" "Tolong jaga dia, dia adalah hartaku yang berharga." "Mommy...tolong bantu aku dari atas sana..." KrisHo! KaiSoo! HunSoo! Chansoo!
1. Chapter 1

HALF BLOOD

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Cast:  
All Member Exo

Yang lain cari tau sendiri :p

•

•

•

•

•

•

Genre: Fantasy, romance, action, ng... Apalagi ya...?.-.

•

•

•

•

•

•

Pairing:  
Krisho  
Kaisoo  
Hunsoo  
Chansoo  
De el el... #plakk

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Ini fanfic genre fantasi pertamaku, semoga kalian suka ^3^

Oh iya, disini GS!Suho ya! ^.^

•

•

•

•

•

•

Happy reading ^^

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Ruangan itu penuh dengan tumpukan buku dan kertas. Seorang pria tampan sedang berkutat dengan dokumen yang menumpuk di mejanya.

"Kris..."

Pria itu menghentikan gerakan tangannya, menatap sosok seorang wanita dalam balutan dress hamil yang berdiri di pintu yang terbuka. Pria yang masih terlihat tampan di usia yang sudah memasuki kepala tiga itu tersenyum dan mengisyaratkan sang istri untuk mendekat.

"Ada apa sayang? Kenapa belum tidur?" Tanya pria itu sambil menarik lembut istrinya untuk duduk dipangkuannya.

"Aegya merindukan Appanya..." Wanita itu meletakkan tangan hangat suaminya di perutnya yang membuncit. Sang suami tersenyum, kemudian mengelus perut buncit itu.

"Kenapa hm? Apa aegya nakal di dalam sana?" Tanya Kris dengan nada bermain-main. Wanita berambut hitam sepunggung itu terkikik pelan.

"Tidak, aegya tidak nakal, dia rindu belaian appanya."

"Aegya yang merindukanku atau dirimu yang merindukanku Myeonnie?"

Merka kemudian tertawa bersama. Kris kembali mengelus perut istrinya yang tengah mengandung buah hatinya.

"Kris..." Panggil Joonmyeon atau Suho, yang sudah resmi menjadi istrinya setelah perjuangan panjang mereka karena cinta mereka yang 'dibatasi'.

"Hm...?" Jawab Kris pelan. Dia tengah menikmati kegiatannya mengelus calon anaknya dan sentuhan lembut Suho di rambutnya.

"Perkiraan dua bulan lagi..."

"Benarkah? Tidak kusangka akan secepat itu." Kris mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah istrinya yang cantik. Kemudian mengecup bibirnya pelan. "Terimakasih sayang, kau sudah mengandung harta berhargaku."

Suho tersenyum manis, saat dia menutup matanya, sebutir air bening mengalir dari matanya. Kris yang melihat itu kaget.

"Kenapa menangis?" Kris menghapus airmata Suho. Suho tidak menjawab, tapi dia langsung memeluk tubuh suaminya.

"Aku... Bahagia Kris... Ini terasa seperti mimpi..."

"Ini bukan mimpi sayang..."

Kris balas memeluk Suho. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat. Meresapi kasih sayang yang dipancarkan dari kehangatan pelukan mereka. Mereka bahagia. Setelah anak mereka lahir nanti, kebahagiaan ini sudah lengkap.

"Kris... Firasatku aneh..." Ucap Suho pelan. Kris melepas pelukannya, menatap wajah Suho.

"Apa itu buruk?" Tanya Kris pelan.

"Entahlah, tapi berhubungan dengan aegya kita." Suho mengelus perutnya, "Tapi aku yakin aegya akan baik-baik saja." Suho beralih menatap Kris yang berwajah bingung. Suho tersenyum manis,

"Karena ayahnya akan selalu menjaganya."

Kris tersenyum lembut, kemudian mencium kembali bibir istrinya. Ciuman yang memberikan kenyamanan dan ketenangan.

"Aku berjanji dengan seluruh nyawaku aku akan selalu menjaganya sayang..."

BRAK!

Ketenangan itu dikacaukan oleh seseorang yang mendobrak pintu ruang kerja Kris.

"Lay, ada apa?!" Kris kaget dengan kedatangan adik iparnya yang bar bar.

"Gawat Kris! Para Demon menyerang!" Kata Lay panik.

"APA?!" Kris dan Suho berteriak kaget.

"Mereka mengincar anakmu Kris! Cepat pergi dari sini!" Lay berlari menuju rak buku, dia menggeser rak besar itu. Sebuah lorong rahasia yang gelap tersembunyi di balik rak itu. "Cepatlah masuk! Demon sudah dekat, waktu kita tidak banyak!"

Kris menuntun Suho yang kesusahan berjalan karena perutnya yang besar. Setelah mereka berdua masuk, Lay mulai menutup pintu masuknya.

"Tunggu." Kris menghentikan Lay sebelum pintu itu tertutup sempurna. "Kau tidak ikut?" Tanya Kris.

"Tidak, masih banyak yang harus aku lakukan." Ucap Lay.

"UKH!" Lay menoleh ke belakang, seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang tergeletak di lantai. Kemudian dia bangkit berdiri dan menggenggam erat pedang perak yang ternoda sedikit darah hitam.

"Cepatlah! Keadaan semakin gawat!" Pekik wanita itu sebelum akhirnya keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Kalian harus cepat pergi, atau nenek sihir itu akan cerewet sekali." Canda Lay. Kris dan Suho mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kami pergi dulu."

"Kalian harus tetap hidup, KALIAN harus selamat." Kata Lay serius, menekan kata kalian. Kris tersenyum.

"Kalian juga..."

Lay mengangguk mantap, kemudian Kris berbalik dan berlari pelan menuruni tangga, sambil terus mendampingi Suho. Lay menggeser rak itu hingga menutupi seluruh pintu. Setelah itu dia menghela nafas pelan, tangannya diselimuti cahaya hijau.

"Tuhan, tolong lindungi semua orang yang berharga bagiku..." Bisik Lay pelan. Kemudian dia berlari keluar dari ruangan Kris.

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Kris terus menggenggam erat tangan istrinya. Lorong rahasia itu langsung menuju hutan yang berada di belakang rumah besarnya. Dari kejauhan terdengar suara ribut yang berasal dari rumahnya. Sesekali Kris menoleh ke belakang, mengawasi siapa tahu ada Demon yang mengikuti mereka.

"Uukhh..." Suho merintih kecil. Perutnya tiba-tiba terasa nyeri.

"Ada apa sayang? Apa kau lelah?" Tanya Kris khawatir.

"Perutku... Terasa sakit..." Suho memegang perutnya.

"Apa kita harus istirahat dulu?"

Suho menggeleng. "Kita harus terus jalan..."

Kris dan Suho kembali berjalan, mereka terus berjalan menembus hutan yang gelap. Mereka sampai di ladang bunga matahari, tempat yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk kencan.

"Aakkh...sak...kit..." Suho mengaduh kesakitan. Dia merasakan sesuatu mengalir di pahanya.

"Sayang? Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?!" Kris panik melihat istrinya yang kesakitan.

"Uukkh...aegya...ak..kan...la...hirr..." Suho melihat air bening yang mengalir di kakinya. Kris kaget, karena ini baru memasuki bulan ke tujuh. Kris segera mengangkat tubuh Suho dan membawanya ke sebuah pohon yang berada di tengah ladang. Kris menempatkan Suho bersender di batang pohon.

"Kris...sakit..." Suho meremas kemeja Kris. Kris meraih tangan Suho dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Sayang, bertahanlah. Aku disini." Kris mencoba menangkan istrinya. Suho tersenyum, dia akan berjuang demi anak mereka.

Grrrr...

Kris tersentak, dia menoleh kebelakang. Ada sekitar lima makhluk menjijikkan yang berdiri di pinggir ladang. Makhluk itu setinggi dua meter, menyerupai anjing percobaan gagal, lidahnya menjulur keluar dari mulutnya yang terbuka, menampakkan gigi taring yang besar, tubuhnya hanya tulang berbalut daging tanpa kulit, belum lagi setengah wajahnya rusak hingga menampakkan tengkoraknya dan daging yang membusuk.

"Cih! Sial..." Kris menggeram, disaat seperti ini makhluk itu muncul. Makhluk menjijikkan ciptaan para Demon dari anjing liar yang rabies.

"Sayang, aku akan menahan mereka, kau bisa kutinggal kan?"

"Iya...hati...hati...Sayang..."

Kris mencium bibir istrinya sesaat, kemudian berbalik dan berlari ke arah lima makhluk itu.

"GRAAAH!" Lima makhluk itu menggeram keras, salh satunya maju ke depan dan mengarahkan tangannya yang panjang ke arah Kris, mencoba mencabiknya dengan kukunya yang panjang dan tajam. Tapi Kris dengan sigap mengelak, dia meninju perut makhluk itu sampai makhluk itu terpelanting jauh. Tiba-tiba saja empat makhluk yang lain maju ke depan, membuat Kris terdesak melawan lima sekaligus. Beberapa kali dia hampir kecolongan karena makhluk itu mendekati istrinya yang tengah berjuang antara hidup dan mati.

"Kalau begini, terpaksa aku keluarkan wujud asliku!" Mata Kris berubah merah, perlahan-lahan tubuh Kris berubah menjadi seekor Serigala berbulu emas. Tubuhnya lebih besar dari seekor kuda jantan.

"AUUUUUUU..." Kris mengaum keras, membuat tanah di sekitarnya bergetar. Kris kembali menyerang mereka, kini satu makhluk berhasil dia kalahkan dengan mematahkan lehernya.

"GRAAAA!"

Kini dua, kehilangan setengah tubuhnya. Kris berusaha mati-matian melindungi istri dan anaknya. Tidak dipedulikannya tubuhnya yang sudah luka parah, dirinya yang kelelahan, baginya yang terpenting adalah keselamatan dua orang yang berharga baginya.

"GRRRHH!" Kris menggeram, salah satu dari mereka berhasil melukai lehernya. Kris melirik Suho, Suho masih berjuang di sana. Memperjuangkan anak mereka. Kris kembali menegakkan badan, dia tidak akan pernah membiarkan para Demon melukai anaknya.

Kris akan melindungi keluarganya.

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Kris terbaring di hamparan kelopak bunga matahari yang gugur karena pertempuran sengit tadi. Bunga-bunga disana berberapa berubah menjadi hitam karena darah dari mahkluk yang sudah dikalahkan oleh Kris.

Kris merasa tubuhnya tidak memiliki tenaga lagi, dia sangat kelelahan. Kris merasa sesuatu menyinari wajahnya. Sinar matahari. Sudah berakhir...

"Oeekkk...oeekkk..."

Kris tersenyum, dia berusaha bangkit, tapi dia hanya bisa mengangkat tubuh bagian atasnya. Dia melihat Suho yang sedang menggendong bayi.

Menggendong anak mereka.

Kris menyeret tubuhnya mendekati istrinya. Suho menoleh ke arah Kris yang berusaha mendekatinya. Tenaga Suho sudah hampir habis.

"Kris...aegya...sudah...lahir..." Kris mendudukkan dirinya di samping Suho. Membawa istrinya ke dalam rengkuhannya. Mencium keningnya lembut dan membisikkan kata terimakasih.

"Kris...tolong rawat anak kita...aku...tidak akan...bertahan lama..."

Suho mencium pipi anaknya yang gembil. Airmata mengalir dari kedua matanya. Kris semakin erat memeluk tubuh Suho dan anaknya. Kris menangis. Tangisan kebahagiaan...

"Kris...mianhae..." Suho menutup matanya, tenaganya semakin melemah. Kris menahan tangan Suho agar tidak melepas gendongannya pada anaknya.

"Aku mencintai kalian berdua..."

Dan juga tangisan perpisahan.

Kris menangis tanpa suara. Ditinggalkan oleh seorang wanita yang sangat dicintainya. Kris mencium bibir dingin istrinya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu sayang..." Bisiknya parau. Kris beralih menatap bayi yang sedang menangis di gendongan Suho. Kris beralih mengambil anaknya dengan perlahan.

"Anakku... Kyungsoo..."

Kris mencium pipi anaknya dengan airmata yang mengalir. Ladang bunga matahari dan matahari yang terbit menjadi saksi bisu perjuangan dirinya dan istrinya.

Ia memiliki seorang anak yang menjadi harta karunnya. Tapi dia kehilangan seorang wanita yang menjadi mahkotanya.

"KRIS!" Dari dalam hutan muncul Lay yang disusul oleh beberapa orang. Mereka tertegun melihat pemandangan di ladang bunga matahari itu. Mereka mendekati Kris yang berada dibawah pohon.

Lay terdiam melihat Kris yang sedang menangis sambil memeluk Suho dan seorang bayi. Lay menunduk dalam. Mereka terlambat. Dia tahu yang terjadi. Dia tahu Kris terluka parah karena melawan lima makhluk aneh sekaligus. Dia tahu keponakannya lahir. Dia juga tahu noona-nya juga sudah pergi...

Lay menangis. Semua yang ada disana menangis. Diiringi sinar mentari dan hembusan angin musim panas.

Ini akan menjadi awal dari sebuah perjalan yang sangat panjang.

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

TBC/DELETE?

* * *

Udah banyak hutang masih bikin yang baru?! #plakk #digiles tronton

Umm... Aneh ya? .-.

So, mind to review? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

HALF BLOOD

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Cast:  
All Member Exo

Zhang Qiu Yue (OC/Lay's daughter) Yang lain cari tau sendiri :p

•

•

•

•

•

•

Genre: Fantasy, romance, action, ng... Apalagi ya...?.-.

•

•

•

•

•

•

Pairing:  
Krisho  
Kaisoo  
Hunsoo  
Chansoo  
De el el... #plakk

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Setelah sekian lama terjebak ujian, akhirnya saya bisa tenang •.•

Tinggal nunggu rapor, naik atau nggak ya.-.

Ini fanfic genre fantasi pertamaku, semoga kalian suka ^3^

Ada yang nanya, Kyungsoo gs apa yaoi, sebenarnya saya sendiri juga bingung.-. Tapi setelah saya bertapa di ruang sakral #baca : WC# dan konsultasi dengan teman akhirnya saya putuskan untuk menjadi GS ^^ All uke GS!

Semoga kalian suka ^.^

•

•

•

•

•

•

Happy reading ^^

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

"Daddy... Kenapa daddy suka sekali melihat matahari terbit?"

Kris tersenyum, dia mengangkat anak semata wayangnya ke pangkuannya. Mereka duduk di kursi yang menghadap langsung ke arah balkon dengan pintu yang terbuka lebar. Mempersilahkan cahaya matahari pagi menerpa keduanya.

"Ingin tahu?"

"Iya."

"Lihat ke depan."

Gadis kecil itu menurut, dia menatap ke depan. Pemandangan matahari terbit dengan langit berwarna kemerahan sangat indah, gadis kecil itu terlihat takjub dan terpesona.

"Apa yang kamu rasakan?"

"Rasanya...sangat... Nyaman dan tenang..."

"Itulah yang daddy rasakan juga sayang... Selain itu..."

Kris memeluk tubuh mungil didepannya. Kyungsoo kecil hanya menatap bingung daddy tercintanya.

"Matahari terbit adalah saat yang istimewa..."

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

• 

* * *

Half Blood © Lyla Angelica

* * *

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

"DADDY! BANGUUUUNNN!"

Kris mengerutkan keningnya, sinar matahari terasa menusuk retina matanya. Tubuhnya juga terasa berat, rasanya ada seseorang yang menindih tubuhnya. Kris membuka matanya perlahan, sesosok tubuh berambut panjang tengah menindih perutnya.

"Daddy! Bangun! Hari ini daddy akan mengantarkanku ke Kyunghee Senior High School kan?!"

Kris mengucek matanya sebentar, masih mengumpulkan nyawa. "Ini masih pagi sayang..."

Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya. "Ini sudah setengah tujuh daddy..."

Kyungsoo beranjak dari atas tubuh daddy-nya. Menyibak selimut tebal Kris, "Daddy harus siap dalam lima belas menit, sarapan daddy sudah siap dan daddy harus mengantarkan aku ke sekolah." Perintah Kyungsoo seenak hatinya sendiri.

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan anaknya. Benar-benar mirip mommy-nya.

"Iya sayang, daddy akan segera turun."

"Aku tunggu di bawah ya daddy." Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar daddy-nya. Kris melirik pigura foto di meja sebelah kasurnya. Foto seorang wanita cantik yang sedang tersenyum manis, seorang wanita yang mengisi hatinya.

"Tidak terasa sudah lima belas tahun terlewati..."

Kyungsoo berlari menuju tangga yang menghubungkan setiap lantai. Dia melihat ke bawah, dia baru memegang pegangan tangga dan hendak turun saat sebuah ide nakal melintas di kepalanya. Kyungsoo duduk di pegangan tangga, kemudian meluncur ke bawah dengan cepat.

Kyungsoo berteriak senang, berbanding terbalik dengan para pengawal dan maid yang panik melihat Nona mudanya melakukan hal berbahaya. Apalagi seorang gadis berambut coklat ikal yang berada di lantai dasar, panik tidak karuan melihat Kyungsoo yang meluncur dari tangga melingkar di tengah rumah besar ini.

"KYAAAA! KYUNGSOO! ITU BERBAHAYA!"

Pekikan gadis itu bahkan bisa terdengar sampai ke halaman rumah. Kris yang mendengar itu hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Bahkan dia mirip denganmu Myeonnie..."

Wu Kyungsoo, seorang gadis manis berusia lima belas tahun yang akan masuk ke jenjang pendidikan menengah atas, memiliki Ayah seorang CEO sebuah perusahaan elektronik besar.

•

•

•

•

•

•

Juga pemimpin klan Beast

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Sebuah mobil lamborghini berwarna merah berhenti di depan gerbang besar sebuah sekolah ternama. Seorang gadis manis keluar dari mobil itu.

"Daddy, aku berangkat."

"Baiklah sayang, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jangan lakukan hal yang berbahaya."

"Hehehe, iya daddy, Kyungsoo tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar pada daddy-nya hingga matanya menyipit.

"Bye sayang..."

"Bye daddy..."

Setelah pintu itu tertutup, mobil mewah itu melaju menjauhi sekolah. Kyungsoo menatap sekolah besar yang akan di tempatinya tiga tahun ke depan.

"HEI!"

Kyungsoo baru saja selangkah memasuki gerbang saat sebuah suara mengagetkannya dari jauh.

"Anak kelas satu?" Tanya pemuda yang memakai seragam sekolah yang sama dengannya. Tapi yang membedakan adalah badge berwarna emas yang tersemat di dada kirinya dengan tulisan 'student president'

"I,iya..." Jawab Kyungsoo pelan. Pemuda itu mendekati Kyungsoo, di tangannya terdapat sebuah buku agenda besar dan juga sebuah pena.

"Sebentar lagi upacara penerimaan murid baru akan dimulai, kenapa kau masih ada disini?"

"Ma,maaf senior..."

"Sudahlah, tidak masalah. Siapa namamu?" Pemuda berambut coklat itu membuka buku agenda yang dipegangnya.

"Wu Kyungsoo."

Pemuda itu tersentak kaget. Dia menatap gadis manis di hadapannya yang memasang wajah bingung. Kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Kyungsoo... Nama yang cantik. Seperti pemiliknya." Puji pemuda itu.

"Terimakasih senior..." Kyungsoo sedikit merona merah mendapat pujian seperti itu.

"Namaku Oh Sehun. Panggil saja Sehun. Jangan senior, aku merasa tua."

"Nde Sehun Oppa..." Kyungsoo tersenyum manis. Sehun balas tersenyum.

"Sebaiknya kau segera ke aula utama. Upacara akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Aula ada di gedung itu." Sehun menunjuk gedung yang terpisah sendiri dari gedung lain.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa Oppa." Kyungsoo membungkukkan badannya sekali dan berlalu dari hadapan Sehun.

Sehun terus menatap Kyungsoo sampai dia masuk ke dalam gedung. Kemudian dia memegang dadanya sendiri.

'Apa ini? Kenapa rasanya aneh?' Sehun memejamkan mata, angin musim semi yang berhembus pelan dan hangat menerbangkan helaian rambut coklatnya.

"Apakah aku sedang... Ah, sudahlah."

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian berjalan perlahan menuju gedung tempat aula berada. Dia juga harus hadir saat upacara penting ini.

"Untuk itu, saya harap kalian merasa nyaman... Bla bla bla..."

Kyungsoo menguap bosan, sudah hampir setengah jam dia berdiri mendengar ocehan kepala sekolah yang berbadan besar (ehmgendutehm) di podium sana.

"Membosankan sekali... Baek, aku bosan..."

"Aku juga Yoda, kapan si gen-kepala sekolah akan selesai berpidato?"

Di belakang Kyungsoo ada dua orang yang sepertinya bernasib sama sepertinya. Dia sedikit melirik ke belakang, ada seorang siswi manis bermata sipit berambut coklat gelap yang berwajah bosan. Tapi dari gayanya, seperti preman... Di sebelahnya ada seorang pemuda yang berambut coklat terang juga tak beda jauh gayanya dengan gadis manis itu, sama-sama preman. Tapi dia tampan dan tinggi.

"Kenapa? Ada yang aneh di wajahku?" Pemuda itu sepertinya sadar dipandangi oleh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang sudah kepergok tidak tahu harus bagaimana, dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau menakutinya bodoh. Maafkan adikku yang bodoh ini, namaku Baekhyun, kau siapa?" Tanya gadis berambut coklat itu.

"Aku Kyungsoo, salam kenal Baekhyun." Balas Kyungsoo dengan tersenyum.

"Aku tidak bodoh Baek. Kau hanya tua tiga menit dariku. Namaku Chanyeol, salam kenal manis." Nada suara yang digunakan kepada Kyungsoo lebih lembut daripada untuk Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun mengumpat sejadinya di dalam hati.

"Salam kenal Chanyeol." Kyungsoo tersenyum manis pada Chanyeol membuat pemuda dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata itu tersenyum lebar. Akhirnya Kyungsoo menghabiskan waktu mengobrol dengan suara pelan dengan si kembar Park itu daripada mendengar ceramah kepala sekolah.

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

"Kyungsoo, kau ingin masuk klub apa?"

Kyungsoo menggigit ujung sumpitnya, melihat-lihat daftar klub sekolah yang tertulis di selembar kertas. Sehabis melihat kelas yang akan mereka tempati, perut mereka berontak minta diisi.

"Entahlah, bagaimana dengan kalian?" Jawab Kyungsoo sekenanya tanpa menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang duduk didepannya.

"Hmm... Klub menyanyi mungkin, kau bagaimana Yeol?"

"Entah, klub musik mungkin." Chanyeol yang duduk di sebelah kembarannya menggedikkan bahunya cuek, dia tetap menikmati jumbo lunch miliknya.

"Chanyeol bisa bermain alat musik?" Tanya Kyungsoo, dia menatap Chanyeol penuh minat.

"Tentu saja! Aku bisa bermain gitar, bass, drum, sedikit lancar bermain piano, bahkan aku bisa nge-rap." Kata Chanyeol dengan bangganya sambil tersenyum lebar. Baekhyun hanya memutar kedua matanya jengah, sombong, pikirnya.

"Benarkah? Aku hanya bisa bermain biola saja, itu pun tidak lancar, kapan-kapan ajari aku bermain gitar ya?" Kata Kyungsoo semangat, matanya yang bulat dan jernih berbinar-binar. Chanyeol yang melihatnya merasakan hatinya berbunga-bunga.

"Tentu saja, kapanpun akan ku ajari."

"Terimakasih Chanyeol."

Baekhyun hanya menatap datar keduanya, dia merasa seperti diabaikan. "Sepertinya kalian berdua cocok, mungkin seharusnya aku pergi saja."

Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya terkejut, dia kemudian menunduk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya, tiba-tiba saja suasana berubah canggung diantara mereka berdua. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kyung, aku boleh tanya sesuatu?"

"Bo, boleh, mau tanya apa Baek?"

"Itu... Wajahmu asli Asia, tapi kenapa matamu biru?" Baekhyun menunjuk wajah Kyungsoo, dia heran saja kenapa wajah Kyungsoo yang manis khas Asia tapi memiliki bola mata berwarna biru jernih.*

"Iya, aku juga penasaran. Temanku juga memiliki mata berwarna biru, tapi wajahnya agak kebarat-baratan. Sedangkan kau tidak." Tambah Chanyeol.

"Aku juga heran, appaku blasteran Chinese-Canadian, eommaku Korea asli. Wajahku menurun dari eomma, mataku dari appa. Terkadang appaku sendiri heran kenapa hanya mataku saja yang mirip dengannya." Jelas Kyungsoo. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya membulatkan mulut mereka.

"Aku juga mau tanya, kenapa kalian kembar tapi tidak ada miripnya sama sekali?" Kali ini giliran Kyungsoo yang bertanya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling pandang, "Takdir mungkin." Jawab mereka kompak.

"Aku saja heran kenapa kami kembar tapi tidak ada miripnya sama sekali."

"Betul, apalagi dia pendek dan aku tinggi."

Baekhyun menatap tajam Chanyeol. "Jangan salahkan tubuhku yang pendek, aku pendek karena turner's syndrom tahu!" Kata Baekhyun kesal, dia menusuk bakso ikannya dengan brutal. Kalau saja mereka tidak kembar, mungkin dia akan memiliki tinggi 170 ke atas. Tapi sayangnya mereka terlahir kembar, akhirnya Baekhyun terkena turner's syndrom.**

"Terima saja tinggimu hanya 155 Baekkie~" Kata Chanyeol dengan raut wajah jahil. Baekhyun makin cemberut, dia memakan bakso ikannya dengan beringas.

Tiba-tiba saja mereka di kagetkan oleh suara bentakan seseorang.

"BODOH! KAU TARUH DIMANA MATAMU?!"

"Ma, maaf senior, saya, saya tidak sengaja..."

"Tidak sengaja katamu?! Kau menumpahkan minumanku!"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun membalikkan tubuh mereka, menatap keributan yang terjadi di sana. Ada seorang siswa yang sepertinya kelas satu sedang terduduk di lantai. Didepannya ada tiga orang siswa kelas tiga, Kyungsoo yakin ketiga pemuda itu adalah trouble maker.

"Dasar! Masih kelas satu sudah berani mencari masalah!" Seorang pemuda yang berteriak tadi mengambil minuman seorang siswi, siswi itu tidak protes karena takut.

"Sekarang terima akibatnya." Pemuda yang urakan itu menyeringai, dia hendak menumpahkan minuman itu diatas kepala pemuda malang yang hanya bisa diam saja.

"Cukup sampai disitu."

Gerakan tangannya terhenti, minuman itu tidak tumpah setetes pun. Sebuah tangan mungil dan lentik menahan gelas yang sudah miring itu.

"Dia sudah meminta maaf, kenapa senior malah mengerjainya."

Semua yang melihatnya terpana, tidak menyangka ada seseorang yang berani melawan.

"Kyungsoo?!" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, mereka tidak menyangka kalau Kyungsoo sangat berani.

"Sejak kapan dia disana?" Tanya Baekhyun panik, dia takut Kyungsoo terluka. Pemuda urakan itu menatap kaget pada Kyungsoo yang menahan tangannya. Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan tajam, seolah-olah tatapan itu dapat melubangi kepalanya.

"Kau-"

"Hei, hei, ada apa ini?" Dari arah pintu kantin, ada tiga orang yang merupakan dewan keamanan sekolah yang menatap bingung pada seluruh isi kantin yang tampak tegang.

"Cih, sial. Kau beruntung saat ini." Ketiga siswa urakan itu meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan pemuda malang yang masih tertegun dengan sikap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mendengus melihat mereka, dia meletakkan gelas itu di meja dan membantu pemuda yang masih terduduk di lantai.

"Bangunlah, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Keadaan kantin kembali normal, tapi terdengar bisik-bisik yang membicarakan tentang Kyungsoo.

"Ya, terimakasih banyak. Aku sangat tertolong." Ucap pemuda itu. "Terimakasih...ng..."

"Kyungsoo, panggil saja Kyungsoo."

"Ah... Ya, terimakasih banyak Kyungsoo. Namaku Jongdae."

"Mau bergabung bersama kami? Teman-temanku sepertinya tidak keberatan." Tawar Kyungsoo. Dia menunjuk ke arah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang menatap mereka.

"Baiklah..." Mendengar jawaban Jongdae, Kyungsoo tersenyum senang. Dia menarik tangan Jongdae mendekat ke arah si kembar Park. Chanyeol yang melihat Kyungsoo menggandeng tangan seorang siswa yang baru saja ditolongnya memasang raut wajah masam.

"Hai, aku membawa teman baru." Kyungsoo tersenyum manis dan duduk di hadapan kedua temannya, tidak lupa menarik Jongdae untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Namaku Jongdae, salam kenal." Sapa Jongdae kepada mereka.

"Aku Baekhyun, ini saudara kembarku, Chanyeol."

"Hai Jongdae."

"Salam kenal Baekhyun, Chanyeol."

Perkenalan singkat itu dilanjutkan dengan obrolan ringan yang menyenangkan. Hari pertama Kyungsoo sekolah sangat berkesan baginya, dia senang mendapat teman baru.

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

"Aku pulang!" Kyungsoo membuka pintu rumahnya yang sudah seperti gerbang.

"Selamat datang Nona Kyungsoo." Sapa seorang maid.

"Daddy sudah pulang?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Sudah, Tuan Besar sedang ada di arena latihan."

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya, dia berjalan ke arah dapur. Di dapur dia melihat seorang gadis yang sedang membuat sesuatu.

"Xiu Eonnie sedang apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo, dia mengintip hal yang sedang di kerjakan oleh Eonnie nya.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang. Eonnie sedang membuat macaroni spesial." Jawab gadis berambut coklat ikal itu.

"Macaroni?" Kening Kyungsoo berkerut. "Memang bisa?"

"Tentu saja bisa, apa sih yang tidak bisa. Coba saja." Xiumin menyerahkan sebuah macaroni berwarna hijau kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengambilnya dan langsung memakannya sedikit.

"Hmm, enakh..." Ucap Kyungsoo, dia langsung melahap sisanya dengan cepat.

"Ini, bawakan untuk daddy mu. Kurasa dia sedang berada di arena latihan." Xiumin meletakkan sepiring macaroni berwarna-warni di atas nampan, juga secangkir teh hangat. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk karena mulutnya masih mengunyah kue. Kyungsoo akan dengan senang hati melakukannya, karena sejak kecil dia sudah dididik untuk mandiri.

Kyungsoo memasuki arena berlatih yang cukup luas, kemudian menutup pintu dengan kakinya. Kyungsoo memperhatikan daddy nya yang sedang berkonsentrasi untuk membidik sasaran berupa gambar berbentuk manusia yang bergerak. Didalam ruangan kaca yang kedap suara, daddy nya kelihatan sangat fokus, Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dan tidak berniat mengganggunya.

Kris berkonsentrasi penuh, tatapannya lurus ke depan. Dia hanya fokus memandang ke depan. Kris menarik pelatuk secara tiba-tiba, peluru BB yang dia gunakan sukses menembus replika yang dibuat dari papan tipis tepat di kepala. Kris menurunkan pistolnya, dia tersenyum puas melihat hasilnya.

Tuk tuk

Seseorang mengetuk dinding kaca di sebelahnya, Kris menurunkan penutup telinganya dan tersenyum kepada Kyungsoo yang melambaikan tangannya, tangan kirinya menahan nampan berisi makanan atau sejenisnya. Kris keluar dari ruangan kaca itu dan menghampiri putrinya.

"Ini untuk Daddy, Xiu Eonnie yang membuatnya." Kyungsoo menyodorkan nampan kepada Kris.

"Terimakasih sayang, bagaimana sekolahnya?" Tanya Kris, dia mengambil satu macaroni berwarna ungu dan langsung memakannya sekali lahap.

"Sangat menyenangkan Daddy, aku mendapat banyak teman baru disana." Kyungsoo bercerita dengan semangat.

"Oh ya? Mereka seperti apa?" Tanya Kris, dia tidak dapat menahan senyum melihat putrinya yang terlihat senang.

"Ada si kembar Park, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mereka kembar beda jenis kelamin. Selain itu ada Chen, dia siswa yang kutolong saat akan dibuli. Juga ada teman-teman sekelas yang aneh tapi menyenangkan(?). Aku juga berkenalan dengan ketua osis, namanya Sehun." Kyungsoo tersenyum manis saat menceritakan teman-teman barunya.

"Daddy senang mendengarnya." Kris mengacak rambut hitam Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo Jie-jie!" Seorang gadis kecil memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo dengan tiba-tiba.

"Wah! Yue, kau mengagetkanku." Kyungsoo hampir saja menumpahkan isi nampannya jika saja Kris tidak mengambil alih nampan tersebut.

"Yue, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Mana Lay Ahjushi?" Tanya Kyungsoo, dia membalas pelukan gadis kecil berusia duabelas tahun itu.

"Baba masih ada di belakang." Jawabnya polos.

"Wah, kau meninggalkan ayahmu?"

"Habis Baba lambat."

"Anak nakal. Kaki Baba masih sakit tahu." Dari arah pintu seorang pria berdimple menghampiri mereka. "Yue bermain dengan Kyungsoo jie-jie dulu sana, Baba ada perlu dengan Kris Ahjushi."

"Ayo Yue, kita ke pohon maple yang ada di dekat kolam." Ajak Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo tahu ada sesuatu yang penting yang akan dibicarakan oleh Lay dan Daddy nya. Dan Kyungsoo tidak pernah ingin tahu apa itu.

"Jadi, ada apa?" Tanya Kris begitu Kyungsoo dan Yue sudah keluar. Lay menatapnya dengan serius, matanya yang berwarna merah bersinar beberapa saat. Kris yang melihatnya terkejut.

"Kau lihat, mereka mulai bergerak. Aku bisa merasakannya." Lay mendesis, dia tidak menyangka mereka akan bergerak sekarang. Darah demon yang mengalir di nadinya membuatnya bisa merasakan keberadaan mereka.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama, Kris memandang teh hangat yang masih mengeluarkan uap. Memori masa lalunya mulai menari-nari di pikirannya. Lay hanya menatap wajah Kris yang mengeras. Kris menghela napas panjang.

"Cih, kenapa harus sekarang? Disaat keadaan sudah tenang..." Umpat Kris, dia mengurut keningnya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit.

"Mereka mengincar saat-saat seperti ini Kris, kita tidak boleh lengah." Ucap Lay.

"Ya, kau benar..." Kris memberikan nampan yang sedari tadi di bawanya ke salah satu bodyguardnya.

"Kris..." Panggil Lay pelan.

"Apa?"

"Aku merasakan... Bahaya..."

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat, kemudian Lay berlari kencang keluar disusul oleh Kris.

Di sebuah tempat yang cukup jauh dari kediaman Wu, ada sebuah kolam yang mirip danau, di pinggirnya terdapat pohon maple yang rindang. Di musim gugur daunnya berubah warna menjadi jingga kemerahan, sama seperti warna matahari terbit. Kyungsoo sangat menyukainya.

Gadis manis yang masih memakai seragam sekolahnya itu duduk dibawah pohon sambil menceritakan sesuatu yang menyenangkan kepada Yue. Tentang sekolahnya yang menyenangkan.

"Apakah yang bernama Sehun itu tampan?" Tanya Yue dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Iya, dia sangat tampan. Rambutnya coklat, matanya sipit, rahangnya tegas dan kulitnya seputih susu. Dia juga tinggi." Kyungsoo menceritakan ciri-ciri ketua osis yang dikenalnya tadi pagi. Dia agak merona saat mengatakannya.

"Apa jie-jie menyukainya?"

"Tidak juga, itu hanyalah ketertarikan fisik saja. Siapapun akan tertarik pada orang seperti Sehun. Dia adalah tipe lelaki idaman."

"Apa Sehun adalah lelaki idaman jie-jie?"

Astaga, anak ini punya rasa penasaran tinggi. Pikir Kyungsoo. "Tidak juga... Jie-jie punya tipe idaman yang...ah, itu rahasia." Kyungsoo menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibir plum cerahnya dan mengedipkan sebelah mata.

"Ah... Jie-jie curang!" Yue mempoutkan bibirnya. Tapi kemudian perhatiannya teralihkan ke arah hutan yang cukup jauh dari tempat mereka duduk.

"Kenapa Yue?" Tanya Kyungsoo, dia memperhatikan arah pandang Yue, tapi dia hanya melihat hutan yang biasa saja.

"Jie-jie, ada sesuatu yang jahat disana. Dia ingin menyakiti jie-jie." Ucap Yue pelan. Kyungsoo menatap bingung gadis kecil di hadapannya, tapi kemudian dia tersentak kaget saat melihat mata Yue yang merah bersinar terang. Dia harusnya ingat kalau Yue bisa merasakan aura dari makhluk hidup. Dia mewarisinya dari ayahnya.

"Ayo kita pergi Yue." Kyungsoo bangun dan menarik tangan Yue untuk menjauh. Tapi belum jauh mereka melangkah, Kyungsoo terjatuh telungkup ke tanah.

"Kyungsoo jie-jie!" Teriak Yue kaget.

"Akhh, apa yang-KYAAAAAA!" Kyungsoo menjerit nyaring begitu melihat pergelangan kaki kanannya dililit oleh sebuah akar tanaman berwarna hitam yang muncul dari tanah.

Akar itu bergerak, gerakannya membuat tanah ikut retak. Akar lain mulai bermunculan, satu-persatu mulai melilit tubuh Kyungsoo dan menariknya ke arah hutan yang diperhatikan oleh Yue tadi. Kyungsoo berteriak semakin histeris saat akar itu melilitnya dengan erat dan menariknya.

"KYUNGSOO JIE-JIE! BABA! TOLONG!" Yue berteriak panik. Yue berusaha keras melepaskan lilitan akar-akar itu tapi lilitannya sangat kuat. Kyungsoo tertarik semakin dekat ke tepi hutan.

"Jie-jie, bertahanlah!" Yue tahu kekuatannya tidak seberapa, tapi dia tidak akan membiarkan makhluk jahat mengambil jie-jie kesayangannya! Kyungsoo yang melihat perjuangan Yue juga tidak menyerah, dia berusaha keras melepaskan diri. Akhirnya Kyungsoo bisa mengeluarkan tangan kanannya. Yue yang melihat tangan kanan Kyungsoo sudah bebas, langsung meraih dan menariknya.

"KYUNGSOO!"

Kyungsoo mendengar suara yang sangat familiar memanggil namanya. Dari kejauhan dia bisa melihat dua orang pria yang berlari ke arah mereka.

Kris yang melihat putrinya dalam masalah menggertakkan giginya. Mata Kris yang berwarna biru laut berubah menjadi merah darah, dia menggeram, kukunya memanjang dan meruncing, Kris melesat dengan cepat menghampiri putrinya, dengan gerakan yang ringan bagaikan angin, Kris memotong akar-akar yang melilit tubuh putrinya dengan kukunya.

Akar-akar itu bergerak cepat masuk kembali ke dalam tanah. Kris menggeram ke arah hutan, memperingati makhluk yang berusaha menculik putrinya agar tidak macam-macam pada keluarga Wu. Kris kembali ke tubuhnya semula, matanya kembali biru. Kris berbalik dan melihat putrinya yang sedang duduk sambil meringis saat pergelangan kakinya di periksa oleh Lay.

"Kau tidak apa-apa sayang?" Kris jongkok di sebelah Kyungsoo dan mengelus rambutnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan.

"Kakinya terkilir, tapi bukan masalah besar. Hanya akan terasa nyeri saat di gerakkan." Kata Lay. Kyungsoo tidak mengalami luka berarti, mungkin tubuhnya akan sedikit pegal karena lilitan akar itu sangat kuat. Lay bahkan agak kesulitan saat melepaskan lilitan itu.

"Ayo masuk kedalam, kalian harus membersihkan diri kalian." Ucap Lay lembut. Kyungsoo dan Yue memperhatikan diri mereka sendiri. Seragam sekolah mereka sangat kotor dan kusut. Kris memutuskan untuk menggendong Kyungsoo karena kakinya yang masih terasa sakit. Yue menggandeng tangan Lay dan berjalan beriringan dengan Kris.

Sementara itu, jauh didalam hutan, diatas dahan pohon tertinggi, sepasang mata berwarna merah darah mengawasi sebuah rumah besar bertingkat tiga. Matanya bersinar terang beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya redup kembali.

"Mereka sudah masuk kedalam." Ucap pria pemilik mata itu dengan nada monoton.

Sosok yang berada di dahan yang lebih rendah darinya mendengus. "Aku tidak heran kenapa saat itu sulit sekali untuk menangkap seorang anak kecil."

"Sekeliling tempat itu dilindungi oleh perisai, sebuah segel yang lebih kuat dari yang dulu. Bahkan kekuatanku terbatas saat digunakan di sekitar tempat itu." Pria itu menurunkan tudung jaket hitam yang dikenakannya, helaian rambutnya yang hitam melambai ditiup angin.

"Setelah ini mereka pasti semakin waspada. Kita akan semakin sulit untuk mendekatinya." Pria berkulit gelap yang sedang menyenderkan tubuhnya di batang pohon itu menatap pria yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Kita akan mendapatkannya."

Pria berkulit gelap itu hanya menatapnya, pria yang level nya jauh diatasnya pastilah sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Dia tahu bahwa pria ini tidak akan melepaskan targetnya begitu saja. Dia tidak akan pernah menyerah untuk mendapatkannya.

"Aku punya caraku sendiri."

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

• 

* * *

To Be Continue... 

* * *

(*) Orang Asia memiliki ciri khas umum, yaitu mata hitam atau coklat, serta rambut hitam ataupun agak kecoklatan. Disini Kyungsoo tampil beda dengan wajah oriental Asia dan mata biru khas orang di barat ^.^

(**) Turner's syndrome : Kelainan genetik pada wanita karena kehilangan satu kromosom x (penderita memiliki kromosom xo) salah satu gejala umum penderita bertubuh pendek. Dalam kasus kelahiran bayi kembar berbeda jenis kelamin, bayi perempuan biasanya terkena turner's syndrome yang menyebabkannya memiliki tubuh yang lebih pendek daripada perempuan pada umumnya.


	3. Chapter 3

HALF BLOOD

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Main Cast:  
Wu (Do) Kyungsoo

Wu Yi Fan

Park Chanyeol

Park (Byun) Baekhyun

Kim Jong Dae (Chen)

Kim Min Seok (Xiu Min)

Oh Se Hoon

Zhang Yi Xing

•

•

•

•

•

•

Other Cast:

Zhang Qiu Yue (OC/Lay's daughter)

Kim Jonghyun

Lee Tae Min

Yang lain cari tau sendiri :p

•

•

•

•

•

•

Genre: Fantasy, romance, action, ng... Apalagi ya...?.-.

•

•

•

•

•

•

Pairing:

Krisho

Kaisoo

Hunsoo

Chansoo

De el el... #plakk

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Happy Reading ^.^

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

"Daddy..."

Kris yang hampir tertidur kembali membuka matanya. Menatap putri kecilnya yang memandangnya.

"Ada apa sayang? Kenapa belum tidur?" Tanya Kris. Kyungsoo kecil merapatkan tubuhnya untuk mencari kehangatan dari tubuh Daddy nya. Kris tersenyum dan mendekap tubuh mungil putri semata wayang keluarga Wu.

"Daddy... Bisa ceritakan tentang Mommy...?" Kyungsoo kecil menatap Kris dengan mata bulatnya yang terlihat sayu karena kantuk. Kris tersenyum tipis.

"Mommy mirip denganmu, tapi matanya lebih sipit dan bibirnya lebih tipis, memiliki lesung pipi, jika tersenyum membuat siapapun tenang karena senyumannya. Matanya merah, tetapi memancarkan kelembutan dan ketegasan. Rambutnya hitam seperti rambutmu, tapi rambutnya bergelombang." Mata Kyungsoo semakin berat, dia bisa membayangkan wajah cantik mommy nya.

"Mommy sangat baik dan ramah, cerdas dan penyabar, dia bahkan tahan dengan sifat keras kepala Daddy. Mommy sangat menyayangi keluarganya." Suara Kris semakin pelan saat menceritakannya, dia berusaha menahan suaranya agar tidak bergetar.

"Daddy... Apakah mommy melihat dan mendengar kita...?" Tanya Kyungsoo, dia semakin mengantuk. Matanya setengah tertutup.

"Mommy akan selalu bersama kita sayang... Mommy selalu hidup di hati kita..." Ucap Kris, dia tidak bisa menahan airmatanya lagi.

"Daddy... Aku sayang pada Daddy dan juga Mommy..."

Kyungsoo mulai tertidur. Kris tersenyum tipis kemudian mencium pipi tembam putri tercintanya. Kris menutup matanya dan mulai menyusul putri kecilnya ke alam mimpi.

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

• 

* * *

Half Blood © Lyla Angelica

* * *

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dalam balutan seragam sekolah berjalan di halaman depan sekolah bertingkat lima. Kyungsoo berjalan dengan perlahan sambil menggumamkan lagu yang didengarnya dari earphone merah muda yang tersumpal di kedua telinganya.

Kakinya masih terasa sakit, tapi tak lama lagi akan sembuh. Kyungsoo tersenyum manis pada semua orang yang menyapanya. Ngomong-ngomong Kyungsoo terkenal setelah menolong Jongdae di kantin saat itu. Diam-diam banyak yang mengagumi sosok seorang putri tunggal keluarga Wu ini.

"Pagi Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo menoleh ke samping, kemudian tersenyum manis kepada si kembar Park dan Jongdae yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Pagi semua!" Sapa Kyungsoo dengan ceria.

"Ternyata Jongdae sekelas dengan kita, aku senang kita bisa bersama." Ucap Baekhyun dia tidak berhenti tersenyum lebar sejak dia mengetahuinya. Meski mereka baru saling mengenal kemarin, Baekhyun merasa nyaman dengan Jongdae ataupun Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah?! Aku senang mendengarnya, beruntung kita sekelas, Jongdae." Kyungsoo tersenyum manis pada Jongdae, Jongdae membalas dengan tertawa ringan.

"No no no, apa kalian lupa? Nickname Jongdae sekarang Chen, kalian harus memanggilnya Chen." Chanyeol menggerakkan telunjuknya di hadapan kedua gadis yang sedang heboh itu.

"Kau ini seenaknya saja mengubah namanya." Ujar Baekhyun kesal.

"Benar, memangnya kau siapa?" Tambah Kyungsoo. Chanyeol yang hendak membalas langsung menutup mulutnya lagi, melihat tatapan garang kedua gadis manis di depannya.

"Hahaha, tidak masalah kalian memanggilku Chen, aku rasa aku menyukai panggilan itu." Jongdae atau yang bisa kita panggil sekarang Chen, mencoba melerai mereka. "Sebaiknya kita ke kelas sekarang, jam pertama akan segera dimulai."

"Ah, benar. Ayo."

Mereka berempat berjalan dengan santai. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun asyik mengobrol, sedangkan Chanyeol dan Jong-maksud author Chen, hanya memperhatikan keduanya dari belakang.

"Kudengar ada guru baru, dia akan mengajar pelajaran Sejarah."

"Guru baru? Seperti apa orangnya?"

"Entahlah Kyung, katanya dia alumni sekolah ini juga."

"Pelajaran pertama kita hari ini kan' Sejarah, mungkin guru itu akan mengajar di kelas kita." Timpal Chen.

"Kau benar juga. Semoga guru itu perempuan yang cantik dan lembut." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar membayangkan guru barunya.

"Kau ini, dasar playboy." Baekhyun melirik tajam kembarannya.

"Enak saja! Aku ini laki-laki yang setia pada satu hati saja asal kau tahu."

"Ya ya ya, tuan Park Chanyeol yang setia."

Mereka sudah memasuki kelas mereka, tempat duduk Kyungsoo berada di barisan depan dekat jendela, tepat di depan meja guru. Chen berada di samping kanannya. Baekhyun berada di belakang Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol berada di belakang Baekhyun. Semua murid sudah masuk ke dalam kelas, mereka tengah ribut membicarakan tentang guru yang baru ditugaskan hari ini untuk mengajar.

Tak lama kemudian pintu bergeser, seorang wanita dengan pakaian semi formal berjalan masuk dengan anggun. Kyungsoo yang melihat wanita itu hanya bisa membulatkan matanya O.O

"Ini guru kita? Wajahnya seperti anak sekolahan saja."

"Dia lebih pantas menjadi murid disini."

"Wajahnya terlalu imut untuk disebut guru."

Kira-kira begitulah yang dibicarakan oleh teman sekelasnya. Kyungsoo menatap tidak percaya pada wanita yang tersenyum di depan kelas.

"Xiu Eonnie?"

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

"Permisi, tolong jangan menghalangi jalan." Kyungsoo beberapa kali harus meminta siswa lain untuk tidak berada di jalannya. Kyungsoo sudah sangat kesulitan untuk membawa buku pelajaran yang akan dikembalikan ke perpustakaan. Mungkin karena Kyungsoo duduk didepan meja guru jadinya dia dimintai tolong. Lagipula kenapa buku Bahasa tebalnya hampir seperti kamus sih? Batin Kyungsoo jengkel.

"Kembali kau ke sini Tae!"

"Maaf hyung! Aku tidak sengaja!"

Kyungsoo mendengar teriakan dari arah belakang, belum sempat Kyungsoo menoleh untuk melihat tubuhnya sudah ditabrak dengan keras.

"Aduh..."

Kyungsoo merintih kesakitan karena punggungnya yang dihantam dan lututnya yang menghantam lantai keramik putih. Buku yang ditangannya sudah berceceran di lantai.

"Ma-maaf! Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau terluka?" Seseorang yang tadi menabraknya membantunya untuk berdiri. Kalau dia tidak memakai celana Kyungsoo pasti akan mengira kalau dia adalah seorang perempuan.

"Tidak apa-apa." Kyungsoo merapikan seragamnya yang agak berantakan.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa? Lihat apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!" Siswa berambut cokelat gelap tampak memarahi siswa yang baru saja menabraknya.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa." Ucap Kyungsoo. Dia memunguti satu-persatu buku yang berserakan.

"Aigoo, buku-buku ini berserakan. Sekeras itukah aku menabrakmu." Siswa berambut hitam dengan tubuh yang ramping itu membantu Kyungsoo untuk memungut buku-bukunya.

"Aku bantu ya, sepertinya kau kesulitan membawa mereka sendiri." Ujar siswa berambut cokelat gelap itu. Dia membawa sebagian buku-buku itu, begitupun dengan siswa yang menabraknya tadi.

"Terimakasih banyak, aku sangat tertolong." Kyungsoo tersenyum manis. Mereka berjalan beriringan ke perpustakaan.

"Namaku Jonghyun, orang idiot yang menabrakmu namanya Taemin." Siswa berambut cokelat gelap itu memperkenalkan diri. "Kami dari kelas X.c."

"Ya! Siapa yang kau panggil idiot?!"

"Kalau aku tidak salah, namamu Kyungsoo dari kelas X.a kan?" Jonghyun tidak mempedulikan omelan Taemin.

"Benar. Namaku Kyungsoo, salam kenal."

Mereka mengobrol selama perjalanan ke perpustakaan. Jonghyun dan Taemin bahkan berbaik hati untuk mengembalikan buku pelajaran ke tempatnya semula.

"Kyungsoo, kami harus mengikuti kegiatan klub, tidak masalah kami tinggal?" Tanya Jonghyun, dia tidak enak hati harus meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian.

"Tidak masalah, lagipula ada buku yang ingin aku pinjam."

"Ya sudah, sampai jumpa."

"Sampai Jumpa Soo-ie."

"Sampai jumpa." Kyungsoo membalas lambaian tangan kedua teman barunya. Kyungsoo bergegas menuju rak tempat buku yang dicarinya.

"Hmm... Yang mana-oh yang itu!" Kyungsoo berseru senang saat melihat buku yang dicarinya.

"Tapi tinggi..." Kyungsoo merengut karena bukunya terletak di rak yang tinggi. Dengan berjinjit saja dia belum bisa menggapainya. "Tangganya dimana sih?" Kyungsoo mencari-cari tangga kecil yang biasanya ada di perpustakaan, tapi benda itu entah dimana. Kyungsoo berjinjit dengan susah payah untuk menggapainya, tapi tetap saja. Tinggi.

Sret

Tangan putih pucat dengan mudah meraih buku yang diinginkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya.

"Ini, kalau kesulitan mengambilnya kau bisa meminta tolong." Orang itu menyerahkan buku bersampul merah itu.

"Umm...te-terimakasih Sehun Oppa..." Kyungsoo mengambil bukunya tanpa melihat wajah ketua osis tampan dihadapannya.

"Apa ada buku yang ingin diambil lagi?"

"Tidak..."

"Hei, tataplah orang jika sedang berbicara dengannya."

Kyungsoo memberanikan dirinya menatap mata Sehun. Tapi kemudian dia menyesal melihat wajah Sehun, dia merasakan kedua pipinya panas.

"Pipimu memerah. Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Sehun. Dia tidak bisa menahan senyuman manisnya. Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng.

"Benarkah?" Hal berikutnya yang dilakukan oleh Sehun membuat Kyungsoo ingin mengubur dirinya dalam-dalam karena malu. Sehun menempelkan kening mereka. Sehun sendiri tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan. Hanya mengikuti kata hati.

Sehun yang semula menutup matanya, membuka matanya perlahan. Menatap mata Kyungsoo yang sejernih air. Sehun seakan tenggelam dalam mata yang sewarna sapphire. Mereka diam dengan posisi yang sama, menatap mata orang dihadapannya. Menikmati desiran hangat yang memenuhi rongga dada.

KRIIIIIIIIING

Sampai suara bel yang berbunyi nyaring membuyarkan semuanya. Sehun dengan cepat menjauhkan wajahnya, berdehem pelan dan memalingkan wajahnya, menutupi rona merah samar di wajahnya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ehm, sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas masing-masing." Ucap Sehun pelan. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. Kyungsoo berjalan mengikuti Sehun yang lebih dahulu pergi. Kyungsoo menatap punggung Sehun dari belakang, dirinya tidak bisa menahan senyum.

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

"Aku pulang! Daddy!" Kyungsoo yang membuka pintu rumahnya langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam ruang kerja daddy nya. Kris yang sedang berkutat dengan tumpukan dokumen menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar, menatap putrinya yang menatapnya penuh selidik.

"Kenapa Xiu Eonnie mengajar di sekolahku?" Tanya Kyungsoo to the point.

"Daddy yang menyuruhnya, setelah penyerangan kemarin daddy tahu pasti akan ada banyak serangan susulan. Karena itulah daddy meminta Xiumin untuk mengawasimu."

Kyungsoo mengangkat satu alisnya, "Kenapa Xiu Eonnie? Kenapa bukan Lay ahjussi saja?"

"Kau tahu Lay sedang cedera, lagipula daddy yakin kau akan merasa nyaman dengan Xiumin." Kris menjelaskannya dengan sabar, ada alasan tersendiri kenapa dia menugaskan Xiumin untuk mengawasi Kyungsoo.

"Daddy, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan gerhana?" Tanya Kyungsoo pelan, topik pembicaraan mereka menjadi serius.

"Bisa di bilang begitu. Saat seperti ini sangat rentan dan berbahaya sayang." Ucap Kris. Ini adalah hal yang sensitif.

"Daddy, kalau boleh jujur, aku merasa resah akhir-akhir ini. Firasat ku mengatakan ada sesuatu yang sedang menungguku..." Kyungsoo meremas ujung seragamnya hingga kusut, dia tidak tahan jika terus menyembunyikan perasaan khawatir yang dirasakannya.

"Daddy... Apa yang akan terjadi saat gerhana...?" Kyungsoo menatap mata Kris. Kris tersenyum tipis melihat kekhawatiran Kyungsoo. Kris menepuk pahanya sendiri, mengisyaratkan Kyungsoo untuk duduk dipangkuannya. Kyungsoo berjalan memutari meja kerja Kris, kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya di pelukan hangat Daddy nya.

"Jangan khawatir sayang... Semua akan baik-baik saja..." Bisik Kris lembut, Kris mengelus rambut hitam putrinya. Kyungsoo selalu tenang jika Kris melakukannya, dia merasa nyaman dan dilindungi.

"Daddy... Aku merindukan Mommy..." Kyungsoo menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada Kris, menahan suaranya agar tidak terdengar gemetar.

"Daddy juga merindukannya sayang..." Kris berujar pelan, menutup matanya, seketika bayangan istri cantiknya muncul di kepalanya.

Mereka terdiam, menikmati moment seperti saat Kyungsoo masih kecil. Kris mengelus rambut hitam putrinya dengan sayang, seolah-olah rambut itu terbuat dari kain sutra yang sangat halus dan tidak boleh kusut.

"Daddy." Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya, kemudian menatap mata Daddy nya. "Dimana Daddy dan Mommy pertama kali bertemu?"

"Kenapa menanyakan hal itu?"

"Tidak ada, hanya penasaran saja." Kyungsoo kembali merebahkan kepalanya, entah kenapa dia teringat kejadian di perpustakaan bersama ketua osis yang tampan.

"Di ladang bunga matahari. Saat musim panas, matahari terbenam. Mommy berdiri menatap pohon ditengah ladang, sambil membawa setangkai bunga matahari." Kris tersenyum membayangkan saat itu.

"Saat itu Daddy sangat terpesona dengan Mommy. Mommy sangat cantik saat itu. Rambutnya yang hitam melambai tertiup angin."

"Saat itu Daddy jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Daddy seperti orang bodoh yang terus memandang Mommy mu."

"Terdengar romantis..." Bisik Kyungsoo. Daddy nya mendapatkan kesan pertama yang sangat baik. Tidak heran kalau Daddy sangat mencintai Mommy. Pikir Kyungsoo.

"Kalau begitu aku mandi dulu Daddy." Kyungsoo beranjak turun dari pangkuan Daddy nya. Sebelumnya dia tidak lupa mencium pipi kanan Daddy nya, "Aku menyayangimu Daddy." Kyungsoo langsung melesat keluar menuju kamarnya.

Kris tersenyum tipis dan menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Kyungsoo yang sangat bersemangat. Kris menatap sebuah pigura foto, dielusnya foto itu perlahan. Tatapannya berubah sendu.

"Seandainya kau disini... Kita akan menjadi keluarga yang sempurna Myeonnie..."

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Kyungsoo menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin, diraihnya sisir diatas meja kemudian menyisir rambutnya yang tergerai indah. Kyungsoo menatap wajahnya, hidungnya, bibirnya, juga matanya yang bulat berwarna biru. Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya, tatapannya berubah sedih. Ditatapnya sisir biru digenggamannya, kemudian berujar pelan.

"Mommy... Aku ingin sekali kau menyisir rambutku..."

Ditatapnya lagi wajahnya dicermin, Kyungsoo menghela nafas. "Terkadang aku iri pada Yue, dia pernah merasakan saat rambutnya disisir oleh seorang Ibu..."

Kyungsoo tenggelam dalam pikirannya hingga tidak sadar bahwa seseorang menatapnya dari pintu yang terbuka. Xiumin menghela nafasnya. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengetuk pintu bercat coklat gelap itu.

"Kyungsoo..." Panggilnya pelan. Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Eonnie..."

"Ayo turun, ada yang ingin ku perkenalkan padamu." Ucap Xiumin lembut.

"Baik, aku akan segera turun."

"Jangan lama-lama ya."

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, Xiumin tersenyum tipis kemudian menutup pintu. Kyungsoo meletakkan sisir yang dipegangnya ke atas meja rias. Kyungsoo memperhatikan dirinya lagi, dia rasa penampilannya tidak buruk. Kyungsoo bergegas turun untuk menemui Xiumin dan Daddy nya.

"Tidak kusangka kalian masih sangat muda. Seumuran dengan Kyungsoo-ie."

"Yah... Begitulah Ahjussi..."

"Awalnya kami tidak menyangka bahwa orang yang dimaksud adalah Kyungsoo, ternyata mengejutkan sekali ya."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya, dia mendengar Daddy nya yang sedang mengobrol dengan orang lain, dan sepertinya Kyungsoo tidak asing dengan dua suara itu. Kyungsoo mempercepat langkahnya. Begitu sampai dibawah, Kyungsoo begitu terkejut karena melihat dua orang yang dikenalnya selain Daddy nya dan Xiumin.

"Chanyeol? Baekhyun?"

Sontak semua yang ada di ruangan besar itu menoleh ke arah tangga. Kyungsoo menatap tidak percaya pada dua orang temannya disekolah.

"Kyungsoo, sini sayang. Mereka adalah murid Xiumin." Kris tersenyum pada Kyungsoo, menyuruh putrinya untuk menghampiri mereka. Kyungsoo menurut dan duduk di sebelah Daddy nya.

"Ternyata kalian berdua murid Xiu Eonnie? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

"Karena kami ragu kalau kau adalah yang diceritakan oleh Xiu Saem. Tapi Xiu Saem mengajar disekolah kita dan mengatakan kalau orang yang dimaksud sudah dekat dengan kami, maka kami baru yakin kalau itu adalah dirimu Kyung." Jelas Baekhyun dengan senyuman lebar yang terpampang diwajah manisnya dan bicaranya yang seperti orang mengejar kereta.

"Pelan-pelan... Aku tidak mengerti ucapanmu..."

"Kalau bicara tidak usah pakai rap Baek, orang lain tidak mengerti ucapanmu." Sahut Chanyeol malas.

"Hah? Memang gaya bicaraku begini."

Kris tersenyum melihat interaksi mereka. Sepertinya penjagaan Kyungsoo akan menjadi lebih mudah karena mereka terlihat cocok. Tak lama pintu besar itu terbuka, Lay dan Yue berjalan pelan menuju mereka. Yue yang melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar.

"Kyungsoo Jie-jie!" Gadis kecil itu berlari dengan riang menghampiri Kyungsoo. Yue langsung memeluk Jie-jie kesayangannya. Lay yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum.

"Hai Yue, ayo kenalan dengan dua teman Jie-jie." Kyungsoo menunjuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang tersenyum lebar. Yue menatap kedua orang itu.

"Halo Eonnie, Oppa, namaku Zhang Qiuyue. Tapi bisa dipanggil Yue." Ujar Yue semangat.

"Kyaaa! Yue! Kau imut sekali!" Baekhyun yang pada dasarnya menyukai hal yang manis dan imut tidak tahan untuk mencubit pipi Yue.

"Sayang, kalian bertiga sebaiknya mengajak Yue untuk bermain di luar. Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan." Kyungsoo menatap Daddy nya, kemudian mengangguk. Kyungsoo mengajak Yue dan si kembar Park untuk pergi keluar.

"Waaah! Danau yang indah!" Baekhyun berteriak senang melihat danau kecil yang berkilauan diterpa matahari sore. Mereka berada di tempat favorit Kyungsoo dan Yue. Ditaman belakang dengan danau kecil yang cantik, juga pohon maple yang rindang. Kyungsoo memilih duduk dibawah pohon itu.

"Yue! Disana ada anak bebek!"

Kyungsoo tertawa pelan melihat tingkah laku Baekhyun yang kekanak-kanakan. Baekhyun mengajak Yue berlari ke arah danau dengan riang. Menurutnya itu lucu. Sifat Baekhyun dan Yue terlihat cocok.

"Dasar dia itu, seperti anak kecil." Omel Chanyeol, dia duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo.

"Tapi dia itu lucu. Tidak peduli omongan orang lain, dia hanya melakukan hal yang dia sukai dan menurutnya benar."

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo, dalam hati membenarkan ucapan Kyungsoo. Kembarannya benar-benar unik. Hari-harinya tidak pernah terasa sepi selama ada Baekhyun di sampingnya.

"Hahaha, mereka sangat lucu." Kyungsoo tertawa pelan melihat Baekhyun dan Yue yang bermain dengan seekor anak bebek. Chanyeol tersenyum, matanya tidak lepas dari Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang sedang tertawa sangat sayang untuk dilewatkan. Bagaimana bibir itu tersenyum, matanya yang bulat membentuk bulan sabit. Sangatlah indah. Chanyeol terus menatap Kyungsoo sampai tidak sadar Baekhyun dan Yue yang berlari mendekati mereka.

"Yeollie, aku akan mengeluarkan kunang-kunang." Ucap Baekhyun ceria.

"Kunang-kunang?" Tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Benar! Lihat saja. Matahari sudah hampir terbenam, jadi pasti akan terlihat jelas." Baekhyun menengadahkan kedua tangannya. Perlahan-lahan muncul dua buah bola yang bersinar dari kedua telapak tangannya.

"Waaah! Eonnie bisa melakukan sihir!" Seru Yue. Baekhyun terkekeh pelan.

"Ini bukan sihir, ini adalah keajaiban!" Baekhyun mengayunkan tangannya pelan, membuat kedua bola itu melayang-layang. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, dia mengarahkan telunjuknya ke bola cahaya itu. Saat ujung jarinya menyentuh bola, bola itu terpecah menjadi puluhan cahaya kecil yang melayang-layang indah. Seperti kunang-kunang yang bercahaya.

"Cantik sekali..." Gumam Kyungsoo. Yue tertawa saat tangannya menyentuh cahaya itu. Rasanya tidak panas, malah sejuk. Baekhyun kemudian menariknya untuk bermain. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, dia ingin sekali bermain bersama Baekhyun di bawah cahaya yang bersinar cantik, tapi dia lebih memilih untuk duduk dibawah pohon bersama gadis manis yang menawan hati.

"Chanyeol sangat menyayangi Baekhyun ya?"

Chanyeol menoleh ke samping, Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan mata bulatnya yang indah.

"Iya. Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang kupunya. Baekhyun adalah salah satu alasan mengapa aku harus bertahan hidup." Chanyeol tersenyum, menyentuh bola cahaya Baekhyun yang satunya lagi dan membuatnya terpecah menjadi lebih kecil dan melayang-layang di sekitar mereka.

"Kau beruntung Kyungsoo. Memiliki seorang ayah dan orang-orang yang sangat menyayangimu. Kami berdua tidak pernah merasakannya." Terselip kesedihan dari setiap kalimat yang diucapkan Chanyeol. "Tapi setidaknya Xiu Saem membuat kami merasa seperti memiliki seorang ibu."

"Kalau begitu jadilah anggota keluarga kami."

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo bingung, "Maksudmu?"

"Sama seperti Xiu Eonnie, kami memang tidak memiliki hubungan darah, tapi aku sangat senang karena Xiu Eonnie menjadi bagian dari keluarga besar kami." Kyungsoo tersenyum. Dia memperhatikan Baekhyun dan Yue yang menari di antara cahaya yang melayang-layang.

"Daddy adalah satu-satunya darah murni yang tersisa dari klannya setelah perang besar. Daddy sempat cerita kalau sebelum bertemu Mommy dia hampir gila karena kesepian. Sampai akhirnya Daddy bertemu dengan Xiu Eonnie yang saat itu masih balita. Daddy sangat senang dan menganggap Xiu Eonnie sebagai anaknya."

"Apakah ayah Yue juga sama?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak, ayah Yue adalah adik Mommy." Chanyeol hanya membulatkan mulutnya. Mereka terdiam, memperhatikan hal yang dilakukan oleh Baekhyun dan Yue.

"Jadi, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mau menjadi anggota keluarga kami?" Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol penuh harap. Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum lebar. Melihatnya Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum.

"Aku akan sangat senang menerimanya. Apalagi Baekhyun."

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

• 

* * *

TBC/DELETE? 

* * *

Yuhuuu~ adakah yang masih menunggu fanfic yang lumutan ini?

Maafkan daku karena ngaret updatenya #bow

Selamat hari raya idul fitri yeorobun \\(^0^)/

Mohon maaf lahir dan batin ya ^3^

Last, mind to review?^^


	4. Chapter 4

HALF BLOOD

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Main Cast:

Wu (Do) Kyungsoo

Wu Yi Fan (Kris)

Park Chanyeol

Park (Byun) Baekhyun

Kim Jong Dae (Chen)

Kim Min Seok (Xiu Min)

Oh Se Hoon

Zhang Yi Xing

Kim Jong In (Kai)

•

•

•

•

•

•

Other Cast:

Zhang Qiu Yue (OC/Lay's daughter)

Kim Jong Hyun

Lee Tae Min

Kim Hyun Ah

Yang lain cari tau sendiri :p

•

•

•

•

•

•

Genre: Fantasy, romance, action, ng... Apalagi ya...?.-.

•

•

•

•

•

•

Pairing:

Krisho

Kaisoo

Hunsoo

Chansoo

De el el... #plakk

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Warning! Typo bertebaran(?)

Happy Reading ^.^

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Di sebuah ruangan yang gelap dengan nuansa gotik yang kental, seorang wanita duduk di kursi berwarna hitam yang berhiaskan permata dan berlian merah dengan anggunnya. Wajahnya yang cantik bersinar diterpa cahaya bulan. Bibirnya semerah darah. Begitu juga dengan matanya.

"Kai." Bibirnya berucap pelan. Dalam sekejap seorang pemuda muncul di hadapannya bagai angin. Pemuda itu tampak menawan dengan kulit kecoklatan dan rambut hitam yang berkilau dibawah sinar rembulan. Pemuda itu berlutut di hadapan wanita yang tampak angkuh.

"Yes majesty. Ada apa engkau memanggilku?" Tanya pemuda itu dengan sopan.

"Kenapa kau belum mendapatkannya?"

"Maaf majesty, sekeliling tempat itu dilindungi oleh segel yang lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Kekuatan kami terbatas di sekitar bangunan itu."

Wanita itu menggertakkan giginya, "Ku beri kau kesempatan sebelum purnama ketiga. Jika sampai saat itu kau belum mendapatkannya..."

Matanya yang semerah darah bersinar terang, kemudian bibirnya mendesis tajam, "Kau tahu akibatnya."

"Baik, saya mengerti."

"Pergilah."

"Yes majesty." Pemuda itu menunduk dalam. Kemudian dia menghilang bersama hembusan angin.

"Jangan terlalu menekannya Hyuna. Kau tidak ingin kehilangan salah satu senjata terkuatmu kan?"

Seorang pria dalam jubah hitam, muncul dari sudut gelap ruangan itu. Wajahnya tampan cenderung cantik untuk ukuran pria, namun wajah itu begitu dingin dan kejam. Matanya yang merah bersinar di kegelapan, luka bakar di setengah wajahnya membuatnya semakin menyeramkan. Kedatangan pria itu membuat udara berubah menjadi sangat dingin. Pria itu mendekati wanita yang dipanggilnya Hyuna.

"Puncaknya saat gerhana bulan merah terjadi. Kau masih memiliki waktu untuk mengumpulkan kekuatanmu."

"Gerhana itu terjadi tiga setengah bulan lagi. Saat itu kekuatanku masih belum cukup. Aku harus bisa mendapatkannya sebelum gerhana."

"Kau terlalu ambisius Hyuna."

"Jangan ikut campur urusanku Luhan. Urusi saja adikmu yang berkhianat itu."

Luhan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. "Dia tidak berkhianat Kim Hyun Ah..." Geramnya.

"Oh ya? Apakah dengan membocorkan rahasia kita kepada mereka bukan disebut pengkhianat?"

Luhan hanya bisa diam. Wanita cantik nan licik itu tersenyum puas melihat Luhan yang sudah tidak dapat mengelak lagi.

"Belum lagi dia menukar keabadiannya dengan kehidupan manusia rendahan."

"CUKUP!"

Pria itu berteriak. Lantai yang dipijaknya berubah menjadi es, udara semakin dingin menusuk kulit. Tapi hal itu tidak mengganggu Hyuna sedikitpun. Dia menyenderkan tubuhnya dan menyilangkan kakinya, gaun hitamnya tersingkap hingga menampakkan kaki jenjangnya.

"Jangan pernah ungkit masalah adikku lagi..." Ucapnya pelan. Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, sebagian wajahnya tertutup oleh tudung jubahnya. Hyuna tersenyum miring.

"Kenapa? Apa kau masih menyayangi adikmu yang sudah sama rendahnya dengan manusia?"

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya, matanya bersinar dengan terang. Dia menatap Hyuna dengan tajam. Hyuna melirik samping kanannya. Sebuah tembok es dengan ujung tajam mengarah tepat ke kepalanya. Begitu juga dengan sisi kirinya. Kemudian dia menatap Luhan dengan matanya yang menyala.

"Kau mengancamku Lu Han?" Desis Hyuna.

Luhan hanya diam menatap mata Hyuna dengan penuh kebencian. Kemudian Luhan menutup matanya dan menarik nafas panjang. Mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Saat Luhan membuka mata, es yang berada di samping Hyuna pecah dan menjadi serpihan-serpihan es kecil yang berkilauan. Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauhi Hyuna ke arah jendela besar yang terbuka. Dia meloncat dan berjongkok di bingkai jendela.

"Kau harus melupakannya... Dia sudah berbeda dengan kita..." Ucap Hyuna.

Luhan hanya melirik sedikit ke arah Hyuna, kemudian menatap hutan yang berada tak jauh dari tempat ini.

"Meskipun begitu, dia tetap adikku. Dia hanya terlalu polos untuk dunia seperti ini." Bisik Luhan sebelum dia menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri. Hyuna menatap jendela yang menampakkan bulan sabit yang melengkung cantik. Angin yang dingin berhembus memasuki ruangan itu. Hyuna tersenyum geli.

"Huh... Adik? Untuk apa kau menganggap orang yang berkhianat sebagai saudaramu?" Bibir semerah darah itu tersenyum sinis.

"Untuk apa? Makhluk lemah seharusnya musnah..."

Seketika Hyuna terpikir sesuatu, "Kemarilah sayang, aku membutuhkan bantuanmu ." Ucap Hyuna lembut, berbanding terbalik dengan seringai licik yang terpatri diwajahnya.

Tak lama angin berhembus. Membawa kelopak bunga mawar semerah darah. Kelopak-kelopak mawar merah itu berputar seperti tornado kecil dihadapan Hyuna. Kelopak itu berkumpul membentuk sepasang kaki jenjang dengan high heels hitam. Terus membentuk tubuh seorang gadis muda dalam balutan dress hitam malam. Tubuhnya tinggi semampai dengan pinggang ramping. Rambutnya yang keperakan tergerai indah hingga hampir mencapai tumit.

"Ada perlu apa memanggilku majesty?" Tanya gadis itu tanpa ekspresi. Matanya yang berbeda warna antara kanan dan kiri menatap Hyuna bagai tanpa jiwa.

"Aku ingin kau mengawasi mereka. Aku mencium adanya pengkhianatan." Ucap Hyuna.

"Baik majesty, akan segera saya lakukan." Mata gadis berambut keperakan itu bersinar merah di sebelah kanan. Sementara sebelah kiri berwarna kelabu gelap, mata itu seperti tidak memiliki adanya emosi.

"Lakukan dengan baik ya sayang. Aku tahu hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya."

Gadis itu tidak menjawab, perlahan sebagian wajah hingga mata dan kanan tubuhnya berubah kembali menjadi puluhan kelopak bunga mawar merah.

"Jangan kecewakan aku. Peach."

Gadis itu menatap Hyuna datar dengan mata kirinya. Sebelum akhirnya seluruh tubuhnya sudah berubah menjadi kelopak bunga dan beterbangan terbawa angin keluar dari tempat itu.

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

* * *

Half Blood © Lyla Angelica

* * *

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Angin berhembus pelan menyibakkan tirai biru yang menghiasi pintu balkon kamar Kyungsoo. Pintu balkon itu terbuka lebar tanpa disadari pemilik kamar. Kyungsoo masih terlelap dibalik selimut tebalnya. Dari sudut gelap kamarnya, sepasang mata merah menyala menatap gadis manis yang masih tertidur.

"Kau begitu indah, tapi takdirmu tidaklah indah."

Sosok itu bergumam. Perlahan dia mendekati Kyungsoo. Sosok itu menundukkan kepalanya, mempersempit jarak antara wajahnya dengan wajah Kyungsoo.

"Kau... Sangat cantik..." Tangannya terulur untuk menyingkirkan anak rambut Kyungsoo yang menutupi matanya. Sosok itu terus menatap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggeliat karena merasa tidak nyaman. Dia merasa diperhatikan oleh seseorang. Kyungsoo membuka matanya perlahan. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah wajah seseorang yang tidak tampak jelas karena gelap dengan sepasang bola mata yang menyala merah. Kyungsoo terkejut dan langsung terduduk di kasur Queen size berwarna putihnya.

"Apa itu tadi?" Kyungsoo bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Di edarkannya pandangan ke seluruh sudut kamarnya. Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya ada dirinya. Tapi Kyungsoo yakin dia tidak sedang bermimpi saat melihat seseorang di dekatnya.

Kyungsoo merasa angin dingin berhembus menerpa kulitnya. "Sejak kapan pintu balkon terbuka? Seingatku aku sudah menguncinya." Kyungsoo berjalan menuju pintu kaca kamarnya dengan balkon yang mengarah langsung ke halaman belakang.

"Bulan sabit yang cantik..." Gumam Kyungsoo. Pemandangan diluar begitu cantik, tapi Kyungsoo harus segera tidur karena dia harus sekolah besok dan tidak boleh terlambat. Kyungsoo menutup pintunya dan tidak lupa menguncinya, juga memasang tirai. Kyungsoo naik ke ranjangnya dan menutup matanya. Berusaha kembali ke alam mimpi.

Tapi Kyungsoo tidak tahu, dibawah pohon maple, seseorang berdiri disana. Matanya yang merah menatap bangunan megah itu penuh arti.

"Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo! Kau dengar tidak?"

"Hah? Apa?" Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya saat Kris memanggilnya. Kris mendengus sebal, jadi sedari tadi dia mengoceh panjang kali lebar tidak didengarkan?

"Daddy tanya, hari minggu nanti mau pergi ke pantai?" Kris mengambil gelas kopinya dan menyeruput isinya. Sarapannya sudah habis dan tinggal menunggu Kyungsoo selesai menghabiskan sarapannya yang hanya seperempat porsi Kris, karena dia harus mengantarkan Kyungsoo ke sekolah.

"Ke pantai?" Kyungsoo menatap Daddy nya, tumben sekali Daddy mengajaknya pergi. Dan lagi, bukankah musim gugur adalah waktu yang aneh untuk pergi ke pantai? Biarlah, Daddy nya kan memang aneh.

"Iya, Daddy akan mengambil cuti selama tiga hari. Daddy ingin pergi ke pantai, kau mau ikut?" "Tentu saja! Boleh aku mengajak teman-temanku?" Sahut Kyungsoo semangat.

"Boleh, semakin ramai semakin menyenangkan."

"Terimakasih Daddy!"

Kris tersenyum, melihat anak sendiri bahagia rasanya tidak dapat tergantikan oleh apapun.

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

"WAAAHH! Pantainya indah sekali!"

"BAEKKIE! Jangan berteriak! Malu dilihat orang."

"Siapa peduli! Ayo Yue! Bikin istana pasir!"

"Baekkie Jie-jie terlalu semangat!" Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku Baekhyun yang seperti anak kecil. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum tipis, mengajak mereka untuk pergi ke pantai sepertinya tepat. Beruntung karena mendekati musim dingin tidak banyak orang yang pergi ke pantai. Ombaknya juga cukup tenang.

"Yue! Baba duduk di sini ya!" Lay berteriak kepada sang anak, memberitahukan posisinya. Yue suka panik jika tidak melihat Baba nya setengah jam saja. Dia akan tenang jika ada orang yang dikenalnya sejak lama ataupun Baba nya di sekitarnya. Lay duduk dibawah payung yang sudah ditancapkan oleh Kris ke pasir, terlindungi dari sengatan matahari. Tak lama Lay merasakan ada seseorang yang meletakkan ice box di sebelahnya. Lay mendongak, melihat seorang pemuda dengan pipi yang tirus sedang merenggangkan tubuhnya. 'Dia siapa?' Pikir Lay.

"Terimakasih sudah membantu membawakannya Chen." Ujar Xiumin yang baru datang dengan kantung plastik ditangannya.

"Sama-sama Saem, ini tidak berat kok." Chen tersenyum lebar. Lay baru ingat kalau dia adalah salah satu teman Kyungsoo yang baru di perkenalkan tadi pagi, dan seingatnya Chen menggunakan kacamata.

"Panggil Xiumin saja. Aku jadi terlihat tua jika dipanggil Saem." Lay bisa melihat rona samar di pipi Xiumin yang chubby.

"Benarkah? Tapi mau dilihat darimanapun tetap terlihat muda dan cantik kok."

Lay mendengus. 'Dasar anak muda.' Pikirnya kesal. Dia lebih memilih untuk memperhatikan anaknya yang sedang berlari bersama Baekhyun mengejar Chanyeol yang merusak istana pasir mereka. Kyungsoo tertawa riang sambil memotret mereka dengan kamera digital. Kyungsoo terlihat cantik dengan dress kuning cerah selutut, rambutnya yang panjang diikat sebagian. Sungguh, melihat sosok Kyungsoo mengingatkannya dengan Noona nya tercinta.

"Chen! Ayo kita bermain voli pantai! Xiu Saem juga!" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya ceria ke arah Chen dan Xiumin. Sebelah tangannya memegang bola voli.

"Aku datang!" Balas Chen dengan tidak kalah ceria. Entah kemana sosok si kalem dan jenius Chen disekolah.

"Sayang sekali Kyungsoo tidak bisa ikut karena kakinya sakit, tapi aku ada di pihak kalian." Kris yang entah sejak kapan berada dibelakang Baekhyun berujar dengan gaya cool andalannya.

"Bagus! Dengan begini kita imbang!"

Maka pertarungan voli antara Chan Chen VS Kris Baek Min dimulai. Kyungsoo sesekali berteriak untuk menyemangati mereka. Sementara Yue yang mendadak menjadi penggemar Baekhyun terus berteriak senang saat Baekhyun melakukan smash mematikan. Jangan pandang remeh tubuh kecilnya, karena dia sangat suka olahraga ini adalah hal kecil baginya. Jangan lupakan kalau dia meniru karakter Chanyeol yang (sangat) laki karena mereka hidup berdua sejak dalam kandungan.

Mereka tertawa gembira, apalagi saat Chanyeol dan Chen sampai berguling-guling di pasir untuk dapat mengembalikan bola. Kyungsoo tidak lupa untuk mengabadikan momen itu dengan kamera digitalnya. Lay hanya menatap mereka dari kejauhan sambil sesekali tertawa.

"Uh... Yue, tolong pegang ini. Jie-jie ingin ke kamar mandi sebentar." Kyungsoo memberikan kamera yang dipegangnya kepada Yue. Kemudian berjalan dengan agak terpincang ke rumah makan di pinggir pantai untuk menumpang kamar mandi.

"YESSS! Rasakan itu!" Chanyeol berteriak bangga setelah berhasil mencetak angka, setelah ia dan Chen gagal beberapa kali tentunya ia merasa bangga. Chanyeol melihat ke pinggir lapangan, hanya Yue yang berdiri disana sambil melompat-lompat senang. Chanyeol mendekati Yue.

"Yue, Kyungsoo kemana?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Jie-jie pergi ke kamar mandi."

"Oh..." Chanyeol baru saja berbalik dan hendak kembali ke posisinya saat bola voli menghantam kepalanya dengan telak.

"APA-APAAN ITU BAEKHYUN?!" Chanyeol berteriak dengan suara antara kesal dan menahan tangis.

"Salahmu sendiri tidak bersiap-siap." Ucap Baekhyun dengan santainya.

"Apa? Baiklah! Chen, ayo kalahkan mereka! Kalau kita sampai kalah aku doakan suaramu semakin cempreng!" Ujar Chanyeol berapi-api.

Sementara itu Chen hanya bisa merengut."Kenapa aku yang jadi tumbal?"

Chen tidak sengaja melihat ke arah tempat dia meletakkan ice box. Tidak ada seorangpun disana.

"Terimakasih ahjuma!" Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya kepada pemilik kedai yang memberinya izin menggunakan kamar mandi. Wanita tua itu hanya tersenyum dan balas melambai. Kyungsoo berjalan santai untuk kembali ke tempat yang lainnya.

"Kaing...kaing..."

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya, dia yakin tidak salah dengar. Kyungsoo menatap hutan yang berada disamping kanan jalan. Tiba-tiba suara itu terdengar lagi. Kyungsoo berjalan memasuki hutan.

"Suaranya terdengar seperti... Ah!"

Kyungsoo berhenti di hadapan sebuah pohon yang cukup besar. Menatap buntalan putih yang gemetar di salah satu dahan pohon.

"Ya ampun, anjing kecil... Kenapa kau bisa berada diatas sana?" Seekor anak anjing berbulu putih terlihat ketakutan diatas pohon. Ekor dan kedua telinganya turun dan dia merengek minta tolong.

"Tahan sebentar, aku akan menurunkanmu." Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangan kanannya, sebelum akhirnya berhenti karena dia ingat sesuatu. "Oh iya, Daddy melarangku menggunakannya..."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas dan menatap pohon besar di hadapannya. Sekarang hanya satu cara yang terpikirkan. "Tidak ada orang lain disini, jadi aku akan memanjat pohon." Ucapnya final.

Kyungsoo memegang dahan pohon dan menaikinya satu-persatu. Sedikit kesusahan karena memakai rok, tapi itu bukan masalah besar. Kyungsoo berhasil mencapai dahan pohon tempat anak anjing itu berada. "Sini, jangan takut..." Kyungsoo mengangkat anak anjing itu dan memeluknya. "Kau sudah aman, sekarang mari pikirkan cara turun dari sini."

Kyungsoo bersiap untuk turun, tapi dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. "Aroma... Mawar?" Bisiknya, Kyungsoo kehilangan konsentrasi hingga terpeleset. Kyungsoo berteriak dan menutup mata, bersiap menerima rasa sakit. Tapi yang dia dapatkan adalah tangan seseorang yang menangkap tubuhnya. Kyungsoo membuka matanya perlahan.

"Lay ahjussi? Kenapa disini?"

Lay menurunkan Kyungsoo, kemudian menatapnya serius. "Waspada, ada orang lain disini."

Kyungsoo terkejut mendengarnya, kemudian mengangguk. Pegangannya pada anak anjing dipelukannya mengerat.

"Keluarlah, aku tahu kau disitu." Desis Lay tajam. Mata merahnya menyala terang. Sesosok wanita dalam balutan dress hitam malam keluar dari balik sebuah pohon besar. Lay menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk bersembunyi di balik tubuhnya.

"Tidak kusangka mereka mengutusmu," Lay menatap tajam wanita dihadapannya. "Peach..."

"Kita buat ini mudah, serahkan anak itu padaku dan kita tidak akan berurusan lagi." Ucap Peach.

"Jangan kau pikir akan semudah itu."

Mata kanan Peach berkilat merah. "Kau yang memilih, Lay."

Lay memasang sikap waspada, "Jangan jauh-jauh dariku."

"Ahjussi, siapa dia?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Panggilannya Peach, salah seorang anggota Demon yang tunduk kepada Hyuna."

"Tapi rambutnya berbeda."

"Itu karena dia seorang Half Demon."

Kyungsoo terkejut, baru kali ini dia mendengar istilah Half Demon. Apalagi bertemu dengan salah satunya. Kyungsoo menatap gadis Half Demon dihadapannya, tubuhnya tinggi dan langsing, mata merah dan abu-abu, rambut keperakan yang panjang, kantung mata hitam yang membuatnya terlihat manis namun mengerikan di saat bersamaan.

"Aku memintanya baik-baik, tapi kau memilih kekerasan Lay."

Dalam sekedip mata, Peach sudah berada di hadapan Lay. Lay terkejut dan hampir kecolongan kalau saja dia tidak memiliki refleks yang bagus untuk menahan serangan Peach. Peach terus melancarkan serangan, Lay terus menahan, kakinya yang masih cedera cukup menghambat gerakannya.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan pertarungan mereka dari balik pohon, ia sangat ingin membantu, tapi Lay pasti akan langsung menyuruhnya pergi. Semua orang melarang Kyungsoo untuk menggunakan kekuatannya. Ia teringat ucapan Daddy nya.

'Jangan pernah sekalipun kau mengeluarkan kekuatanmu. Itu berbahaya untukmu.'

Apanya yang berbahaya? Kyungsoo pernah menggunakan kekuatannya sedikit, dan tidak terjadi apapun padanya.

DRUAK

Kyungsoo baru menyadari bahwa sejak tadi ia melamun saat suara benturan keras terdengar. Disusul suara kesakitan seseorang.

"Akkh..." Lay merintih saat melepaskan diri dari pohon besar yang dihantamnya. Tabrakan yang keras membuat pohon itu berlubang, sementara Lay merasakan sakit yang sangat dipunggungnya.

"Ternyata kau sudah melemah Lay, tidak seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu." Peach menatap Lay dengan pandangan meremehkan, "Mungkin memang seharusnya kau menyerah saja, karena level kita sudah berbeda."

"Diam kau, kucing binal sialan." Sumpah serapah keluar dari mulut Lay, Kyungsoo bahkan sampai menganga mendengarnya.

Peach mendesis, "Ucapan yang tidak sopan kepada seorang wanita."

Lay hanya menatap benci Peach yang berdiri angkuh dihadapannya. Punggungnya terluka, dia tidak yakin bisa bertarung lagi.

"Kalau begitu," Peach menggantungkan ucapannya, sudut matanya melirik tempat Kyungsoo berada. "Kita akhiri saja semua ini." Tangan Peach terangkat ke arah Kyungsoo yang bersembunyi di balik pohon.

Lay membelalakkan matanya saat melihat puluhan kelopak bunga mawar merah menuju ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo! Menyingkir dari sana! Itu portal antar dimensi!" Lay berteriak kalap. Kyungsoo yang mendengar teriakan Lay memekik kaget, ia mundur beberapa langkah sebelum terjatuh karena kakinya tersandung akar pohon. Kyungsoo terus beringsut menjauh, namun kelopak bunga itu mendekat dan mengelilingi tubuhnya. Kyungsoo mempererat pelukannya dengan anak anjing yang menundukkan kepalanya karena takut.

Lay hendak bangkit untuk menyelamatkan Kyungsoo, namun rasa sakit langsung menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh berlutut.

"Kyungsoo!" Lay berteriak frustasi saat dia melihat kelopak bunga mawar merah itu semakin banyak mengelilingi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menutup matanya, dia tidak ingin melihat apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Sementara Peach menyeringai senang. Sebelum ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dan kedua matanya melebar.

DRAK

Peach melompat ke samping saat tanah yang dipijaknya tiba-tiba saja timbul ke permukaan dengan ujung yang runcing. Konsentrasinya terpecah, kelopak mawar yang mengelilingi Kyungsoo menjadi buyar dan berhamburan ke tanah. Kyungsoo dan Lay ternganga melihatnya.

"Cih! Dasar pengganggu!" Peach menggeram marah. Lay berjalan terpincang-pincang mendekati Kyungsoo, meski keadaannya terluka, Kyungsoo adalah prioritas utamanya saat ini.

Peach menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari, mencari sosok yang mengganggunya. Tanah yang dipijaknya kembali timbul ke permukaan dengan ujung runcing, membuatnya kembali menghindar. Peach melompat ke atas pohon saat tanah yang dipijaknya terus terjadi hal yang sama.

Giginya saling beradu saat dia teringat seseorang yang memiliki kemampuan seperti ini. Seseorang yang dulu pernah dicintainya. Sebelum dia berkhianat dan menghancurkan hatinya. Amarah memuncak di kepalanya, dia menatap Lay dan Kyungsoo sekilas.

"Aku akan kembali." Bisik Peach pelan, tubuhnya berubah menjadi ratusan kelopak mawar merah dan terbang menjauhi Lay dan Kyungsoo yang masih kebingungan.

"Ahjussi, lukamu cukup parah." Ucap Kyungsoo saat melihat pakaian Lay robek di bagian punggung dan darah merembes dengan deras. Lay hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak apa-apa, nanti juga sembuh. Yang penting kau tidak terluka."

"Terimakasih Ahjussi, maaf membuatmu terluka." Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya, tangannya mengelus kepala anak anjing yang masih berada dipelukannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau harus lebih berhati-hati lagi, Peach cukup berbahaya." Nasihat Lay.

"Hm..." Gumam Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo memperhatikan tanah yang berantakan, tempat arena pertarungan singkat tadi. "Tapi siapa yang mengendalikan tanah ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ahjussu juga tidak tahu, tapi siapapun itu, dia sama sekali tidak bermaksud jahat. Ahjussi bisa merasakannya." Ucap Lay serius.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini dan membicarakan masalah ini dengan Kris." Kyungsoo mengangguki ucapan Lay. Kyungsoo tahu ini adalah masalah yang gawat.

Mereka berjalan kembali ke tempat yang lainnya. Kyungsoo terus memikirkan sesuatu, dipandanginya mata bulat anak anjing imut yang diselamatkannya. Kyungsoo menatap punggung Lay yang berjalan di depannya. Mungkin tidak masalah jika ia menanyakannya.

"Lay Ahjussi." Panggil Kyungsoo pelan.

"Hm?" Balas Lay.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh menggunakan kekuatanku?" Tanya Kyungsoo to the point. Lay menghentikan langkahnya. Kyungsoo menatap was-was. Lay berbalik dan menatap Kyungsoo. Kemudian dia tersenyum tipis dan menepuk kepala Kyungsoo.

"Kau akan tahu saat sudah waktunya."

Kemudian Lay kembali berjalan. Kyungsoo hanya menggembungkan kedua pipinya kesal.

"Lay Ahjussi menyebalkan, iya kan, ng..." Kyungsoo berbicara dengan anak anjing yang hanya menatapnya bingung. "Xing-Xing?"

"Hei!" Protes Lay saat mendengar nama panggilan imutnya digunakan untuk menamai seekor anak anjing.

"Kenapa? Namanya cocok denganmu kok, iya kan, Xing-Xing?" Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar melihat mata polos Xing-Xing yang menatapnya.

"Hmph, dasar." Meski begitu, Lay tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.

Mereka kembali ke pinggir pantai saat hari sudah sore. Langit sudah berubah kemerahan. Hari itu ditutup dengan teriakan panik Kris yang melihat keadaan Lay yang terluka dan pakaian Kyungsoo yang kotor seperti habis di serang beruang madu.

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

• 

* * *

TBC/DELETE?

* * *

Maaf karena saya sudah menelantarkan akun ini selama, well, tiga-empat bulan mungkin? #plakk

Minggu depan sudah Ujian Semester, setelah ujian semester mungkin baru bisa enak nulis fanfic.-.

Setidaknya saya mengupdate fanfic ini sebagai pelepasan stress -.-

Review akan sangat membantu ^^


End file.
